Rush
by Gold Grace
Summary: A love story between Japan’s greatest architect, Hitsugaya Toushirou and his new intern, Hinamori Momo.


Momo took a deep breath and wiped her clammy hands on her denim skirt. She could hardly believe she was about to start working as an intern for Hitsugaya Toushirou. The most infamous architect in all of Japan. To top it all of, she had been awarded that chance due to her excelling academics. At the age of twenty, she was in her final year of working towards her Bachelor's Degree in Architecture.

She fidgeted with a loose string at the hem of her skirt. She was so lost in her thoughts that when the secretary cleared her throat to get her attention, she jumped.

"Mr. Hitsugaya will see you now." She said.

Feeling uncomfortable in her own skin, she stood and straightened her skirt, wishing like hell she'd worn something more comfortable. However, she'd wanted to dress to impress so, she'd wore a pair of calf hugging black boots and a denim skirt that hugged her curves nicely. The shirt she decided to go with was simple, yet allowing for a teasing peek of her ample cleavage.

She slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder and tucked her black binder under her arm as she followed the secretary to the double doors. Trying to steady her hands she prepared herself for meeting one of the most influential men in Japan. Finally composing herself, she pushed the doors open and stepped into the plush and lavishly designed office. However, she was forced to stop in shock as the doors closed behind her. Hitsugaya was standing in the middle of the room naked from the waist up. The only hair on his torso was a white trail leading from beneath his navel dissapeared into the top of his unbuttoned jeans. Those muscles and veins that disappeared to parts unknown left her imagination running _wild._

_Shit,_ her mind screamed. There was no way in hell there was a single male body in Japan that looked as sinfully delicious as the tanned skin, white haired god standing in front of her. Her throat went dry and she was unable to take her eyes from him as her gaze traveled up and over each and every hard contour of his body. The muscles in his stomach bunched and flexed as he moved and her heart skipped a little beat.

When her eyes finally met his, there was a wicked gleam of mischief in their emerald depths. A slow smile tilted his lips upward, revealing two perfect straight rows of white teeth. His hands moved to rest on the hips of his low sling jeans. Damn, he'd just caught her drooling all over his expensive carpet.

"My apologies Ms. Hinamori, I was not expecting you to come in so soon." He said flashing her an unashamed smile. She'd been caught staring at him and she knew he knew she liked what she was seeing. She wasn't sure if it was the lack of bedroom action lately or the fact that she was very much having dirty thoughts about the man she was supposed to be working under... for. She was baffled that in the matter of a few minutes since walking into his office, she was already reduced to a soon to be wet puddle in the middle of his mahogany covered floor.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered, finally finding her voice.

"No, it is I that should be sorry. I apologize for my current state of undress. I spilled coffee on my other shirt and you caught me in the midst of changing."

Her eyes moved to his desk. There was a wad of paper towels soaking up the spilled coffee and the soiled shirt in a heap on the floor beside the desk. How has she missed it? Simple, she was too busy gawking at him like she'd never seen a half naked male before. Okay, so she hasn't seen one quite like him, but still.

He moved across the room, turning his back to her. She wasn't surprised to find his back just as sexy as the front. His jeans hugged his ass perfectly and briefly she wondered if she could bounce a quarter off it from across the room. He pulled a white shirt off the back of the chair and proceeded to button it. Tucking it into the waist of his jeans and then fastening the button. The hissing zipper seemed to echo through the room.

"I'm sorry," she muttered again as she lowered her gaze. "I should have knocked."

He waved a hand in the air to dismiss her comment. "I was ready to see you and my secretary showed you in. You had no way of knowing." His smile was warm.

"Thank you. It truly is an honor to meet you," she said reaching out to shake his hand. His hand dwarfed hers as he took it into his. His skin a contrast compared to hers. "I mean, I know so much about your work and designs. I've studied each of your buildings and the lines that you use are so. . . bold. . ." Okay, she needed to shut up before she fell flat on her face.

"You ramble when you're nervous," he observed.

"I've been known to do that a time or two, sir."

"Tell me, Ms. Walters. Do I make you nervous?"

He slowly walked toward her with the grace of a jungle cat stalking his prey. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried to find her voice.

He was standing so close she could smell his cologne.

"A little bit."

He hummed and smirked. "Why do you suppose that is?"

Because you're like a walking sex toy and in the five minutes I've been in this room I have thought of at least five different ways I'd let you fuck me. "Because I am a great admirer of your work,"

"Tell me, Ms. Hinamori, what is it that you hope to gain by being my intern?"

"I want to learn how to do the things you do and the way you do them. . ."

Hitsugaya watched as Momo began to rattle on all of his finer attributes. He really couldn't care less at that moment in what she was saying. What he'd been focused on from the minute she walked in the door was those ungodly beautiful curves of hers. She looked nothing like the other interns he'd taken under his wing in the past. No, Hinamori Momo was something so much more.

The moment his eyes settled on the beautiful curves of her hips and the way her large chest heaved as she nervously rattled on, his prick jumped to life. His sex life had become a far cry from what it used to be. In fact, most of the simpering interns he'd had bored him. But Momo. She would prove to be the best one yet.

"And how did you do in your studies," he asked, further sending her into another nerve induced fit of rambling. He took advantage as he allowed his eyes to freely roam up and down her body. He watched as she shifted nervously from one foot to another. Damn, those sexy as hell boots. They hugged her shapely calves and he pictured her wearing nothing but the boots. As his eyes lifted from her knees and rested on the hem of her skirt.

He was thankful that he was sitting because had he not been, she would have seen how aroused by her he truly was. As it were, his erection was straining against his jeans.

"That is great, Ms. Hinamori," he said cutting her off.

"When do I begin?" she asked.

A slow idea came to his mind and he wondered just how far he could push her. Damn, he wanted her more than any woman he'd ever wanted before.

"How about we discuss it over dinner? We can then go over everything that will be required of you in your daily duties, as well as discussing my schedule."

"That would be amazing."

He nodded. "I am about to attend a meeting over a new building over in Tokyo. Would you like to jump right in?"

"Yes, sir, I would. Should I change into something more business appropriate? I wasn't sure what you were expecting, I hope I didn't . . ."

"Ms. Hinamori," he said stopping her. "You really must relax. I'm not going to send you packing because of how you are dressed." Then he arched a dark brow at her. "In fact, I rather like the way you are dressed. Especially the boots."

Momo's cheeks flamed. It wasn't at his comment, but at the suggestive tone in his voice. She'd noticed how his eyes had roamed freely over her while she was talking. She'd found it distracting but at the same time, oddly erotic.

He stood and moved around the front of his desk. "Grab a chair and come over here," he said indicating to empty chair. "I'd like to see what you've been working on."

Her heart soared. Hitsugaya Toushirou wanted to see her work. Hers! Scooting the chair in front of him she took her seat, remembering to cross her legs and tuck them beneath the chair. She was a farm girl at heart and sometimes had a hard time remembering sitting like a lady. He leaned in taking her black binder from her and opening the pages.

When his jean clad leg brushed up against hers, a fissure of electricity jolted through her.

"These aren't bad, but they leave a lot to be desired," he said as he finally closed the book. And like that, she came crashing down to reality. Her heart sank and her face must have said as much.

"Did I offend you?" he asked as he handed her the binder back and sat back in his chair. He rested his elbows on the arm rests and watched her. His gaze was so unnerving that she faltered a moment.

"No. I just. . . Well these are my best pieces," she said softly.

"And while I think they are good for an amateur, there are still a lot of elements that need to be considered. If you were to present this to a client, well, any client worth his salt, he would laugh you out of his office and your career would be ruined before you got started."

Feeling protective over her work, the desire she'd felt for him began to wane, and in its place came anger.

She clenched her jaw and leveled a glare at him, trying to keep her composure. She could handle a highly sexually charged man that left her in a panty soaking puddle, but an egotistical jerk that tore down those around him was a completely different story.

Feeling affronted she spoke. "With all due respect, sir, these are the designs that got me the internship in the first place. I highly doubt if they were anything less than adequate, I would have made it over here."

Hitsugaya chuckled. "I've offended you." It wasn't a question but a bold statement.

"Yes, you have. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. But I'll not allow for you to tear me down. I worked on these designs."

"Ah, but we all have to be tore down in order to be built back up?"

"Are you saying you are making fun of my work to make me a better architect?" she snorted.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I do not tear you down because I think you are not good. I look at these designs and I actually see the opposite. However, in order for you to learn what you need to learn from me, or anyone for that matter, you need to be willing to learn. You need to be willing to let yourself be opened up to the possibilities because believe me, Ms. Hinamori," he leaned closer, resting his arms on his thighs, her heart fluttered at his closeness and once again her mouth went dry, "If you allow yourself to be opened up, you will see things you've never seen before. And the pleasure that comes with these things are quite possibly euphoric."

He held her gaze for a long time and she felt herself getting lost in their depths. She couldn't help but think he was suggesting something far different to architecture.

"You're doing this for my own good?"

"Yes, because with greatness comes power. We all start out as less than great, but with the right guidance," he placed his hand on her knee and pushed up her thigh just a little bit before stopping, "and a firm hand, you will be more than great."

His hand on her bare thigh caused goose pimples to erupt on every inch of her body. Her nipples tightened in response and his gaze dropped to investigate. When he raised them, he removed his thigh and sat back, looking more than satisfied with her reaction.

He stood and for a brief moment he towered above her. The front of his jeans was at eye level and there was absolutely no mistaking that he was just as aroused as she was. She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze and she could see hunger there. What bothered her the most was that her hunger for him was just as strong.

"Bring these to dinner tonight and we can discuss them along with other things," he said with a sly smile as he offered her his hand. He pulled her from her seat and their touch lingered for the briefest of moments before he released her.

"Our meeting will be in about thirty minutes. Your office is right through there," he said pointing to a door that was connecting to his office.

"I have an office?"

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you?" he looked genuinely perplexed at her comment.

"I just wasn't expecting one. That's all."

He turned to his desk and began work and she took that as a clear sign of dismissal. She hurried across the room and went into her new office. It was surprisingly large. While not even close to the size of Hitsugaya's it was roomy with a desk, a small couch and a window with an amazing view. She wanted to squeal her excitement as she closed the door, but thought better of it considering the very weird interaction she'd already had with him.

She pulled out her chair and took a seat. Her mind reeled over the conversation he'd just had. Apparently sexual harassment wasn't a big thing in Japan because about three quarters of their conversation could have been constituted as one huge legal suit. However, she didn't let it bother her too much because the more she thought more about it, the more she really wanted more than sexual harassment from Hitsugaya Toushirou. She groaned. She'd met him an hour ago and was ready to jump his bones, how in the hell was she going to react when they've been working together for weeks.

She did, however, come to one conclusion. While she wasn't anything close to resembling a slut—her sex count a staggering three—she knew that all he would have to say was jump and she would answer by asking "how high?" Even if that mean jumping into bed with him. She was young and after being in school for seven long years, she figured she deserved a little naughty fun.

While she was lost in those thoughts, though, her self consciousness began to rear its ugly head, smacking her back down to reality. There was no way in hell a man looking that fine would bother with her. She wasn't skinny enough. Once again, she was deflated and her heart fell. She needed to focus on her job and the reason she was in Japan. Not panting and humping the leg of the man who was supposed to teach her and help her hone her craft.

With an annoyed sigh, she opened her portfolio and began to sort through the pages, trying to see what he saw that was wrong with them. As she picked up her pencil she began to work, something deep down inside of her wanted to please Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya stared at the papers on his desk. His blood was still rushing to his dick. Momo was nothing if not beautiful. He shuffled that stack of papers, trying to organize his thoughts and his work for the meeting with the Kuchiki Corporation. It was a big meeting and he thought that Momo would benefit from sitting in on it. He'd truly been amazed at her work. Sure, before when he'd looked at plans for a building, he could name at least two dozen issues and flaws. But with hers, he'd only seen a few and he had no doubt in his mind that she would fix the ones he'd found. She showed a real promising future, however her abilities with architecture wasn't really the abilities he was looking forward to exploring. He had to make her his. There was no question in his mind whatsoever that she would be a skilled lover, better yet, she would bring the perfect balance to his dominant side.

Looking up from his paper work he saw their meeting was in half an hour. With a groan he gathered his stuff and tucked in his shirt. Time to land another account.

Kendra had watched in awe as Sebastian won over the reps from the Anderson firm. They were asking him to design their new law offices, but wanted to make it something that would stand out above the rest. When he'd presented them with his design she, like the others in the room, were left speechless. It was easy to see why he came in high demand. His presence filled the room, demanding everyone's attention. And he had it.

"That was amazing," Momo gushed as they made their way out of the conference room and back to Hitsugaya's office.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said. "What did you learn?"

"That I have a lot left to learn," she said matter-of-factly.

"And that right there is what will push you above all the others. It's what helped you stay a step ahead of all your peers."

When they entered the room, the sun had already begun to set. The scene from his office was breath taking and she couldn't help but to be more than a little memorized by the enchanting view. The Karakura sky line was lit up brilliantly but the sunset behind it was what made it breathtaking.

"You know there is always room to learn more. I watched how you absorbed everything that was being said. You watched as I pointed out designs and lines and I could tell you were learning how to fix your own mistakes."

She nodded because he wasn't off at all. She had been watching his every move and hanging on his every word. People could say what they wanted about Hitsugaya Toushirou's ego, but as far as she was concerned, he deserved to have one.

"Did you?" he asked coming around to stand in front of her. He was standing so close she could feel the heat coming off his body. She took a shallow breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Did I what?"

"Learn what your mistakes were?"

"I did. I saw that there were some flaws in my basic building structures and designs. What I thought would work as an entry point really wasn't plausible."

He smiled at her and nodded his head proudly. "Well done."

She beamed under his praise. "Thank you, sir."

"I think we should celebrate. I know we were going to have dinner to discuss some of your work and what you needed to expect from working here at my company, but I feel that can wait. What do you say I take you out and show you the Karakura night life?"

"That sounds great."

She'd been in Karakura for two days and hadn't so much as found a mall. She'd been holed up in her tiny apartment, studying everything she could on Toushirou. The pictures she'd seen of him, she realized, had done him no real justice.

"I'll pick you up at . ." he looked at his watch, "eight thirty?"

Momo looked at the clock on the wall. That gave her two hours to get home, shower and go through her limited wardrobe.

"What should I wear?"

"He arched a brow at her and offered a wicked smile. Her entire body flushed under his hot gaze.

"Make sure you wear something comfortable. I plan on taking you dancing."

"Really?" The prospect of dancing excited her. When she'd arrived she'd fantasized about dancing the night away in some beautiful dance club.

"Yes really."

She smiled up at him playfully. "Do you always take your interns dancing."

He took a step closer and peered down at her, his teal eyes piercing through her. "Only the ones that please me."

It was a simple phrase, but there was something about the way he said it that made her insides turn to jello.

Now, more eager than every, she wanted to get home and get ready.

"I'll pick you up soon," he said as he backed away.

"I'll be ready for you."

He chuckled and tossed her a confident smile. "See that you are."

Sure enough after she got home, she spent the next hour and half rushing around trying to find the perfect outfit. She'd washed, dried and curled her hair until it fell in soft waves past her shoulders and down her back. She pinned one side of her hair back above her ear with a large red flower. Never really having been one to wear a lot of makeup, she decided to lightly line her eyes with black and brush on mascara. The process only took her about five minutes.

However, the more time consuming task was finding the right outfit. She wasn't sure what she should wear. He'd told her to dress comfortably but she had a feeling her idea of comfortable and his idea of comfortable were two totally different things. Especially since her idea of comfortable was wearing boxer shorts and a tank top.

She pulled open her small closet and frowned.

"What the hell am I going to wear," she said to the clothes, as if they were going to answer her.

Outfit after outfit was pulled from within, only to be discarded and thrown to the bed. Finally she settled on a black tank top with a red mesh shirt that went over the top. It was "simple, fun and flirty, showing off her best assets, her breasts. Next she pulled out a black, asymmetrical skirt that showed off her legs. The material was light and flowing. Remembering the way Toushirou's eyes had lingered on her legs earlier, she decided to wear the same boots from earlier. Even though they had heels on them, they were remarkably comfortable.

She was adding a touch of lip gloss when the door bell rang. Her heart gave a little leap. Each step that took her closer to the door, she questioned herself. What was she doing? She was treading dangerous grounds. She was about to go dancing with the sexiest man she'd ever seen in her life. A frown crossed her face.

"I'm pretty sure you're crossing all kinds of ethical lines," she whispered to herself as she reached the door. Finally, before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled it open.

"Hello Momo," Toushirou said smoothly.

"Hello," she said dumbly. There really wasn't any words that could say what she was feeling as she stood there and stared at him.

Dressed in a simple black button down shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans, he looked stylish. The top three buttons of his shirt revealed his tanned chest and she found herself wondering how wearing something so simple could make him look like he'd just stepped off the pages of GQ. He was beautiful. His white hair was styled and maintained a tussled look.

"You're stunning," he said as he allowed his eyes to travel from her face, down her neck, to the front of her heaving chest and to the curve of her hem.

Kendra thought her knees were going to buckle under his gaze.

"Are you ready?" she asked, trying shrug off his compliment. She'd never been one to take them easily. It wasn't any easier taking them from a man that looked like him.

"I am," he said with a wink. He offered her his arm and she looped hers through it. "I'm just wondering if you are."

As they walked she looked up at him, a bit puzzled by his comment.

He laughed. "We're going to be out for quite a while. We don't have to be in the office before noon. So, I suggest we make the most of the play time we have, because I can assure you. This doesn't happen too often."

"Well, looks like we better make the most of it. I'm game for anything," she said with a coy smile. She didn't realize how true her words were. And as they walked to his car that was parked out front, she realized she hoped that the evening would entail more then just dancing. She no longer cared if she'd known him for less than twenty-four hours. Her body was craving something that needed to be explored, and Hitsugaya Toushirou was exactly the man she wanted to explore it.

As they made their way to the restaurant, Momo saw a more relaxed side of Toushirou. He seemed to be a completely different person outside the office. While he still had an air of confidence about him, he didn't seem to be on quite an ego trip. He must have sensed her lost in thought, because he turned and looked at her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he shifted the car down. They were pulling into the parking lot of a small but well-lit building.

"I was just thinking," she offered with a shrug.

"Yes, I can tell this much, but I want to know what it was you were so lost in thought about."

"You," she said simply.

Her statement seemed to genuinely catch him off guard. As he parked the car and turned off the ignition, he turned and looked at her more fully. "What is it about me you were thinking."

"Well, I was just thinking about how you're nothing like you were in the office. You seem more relaxed. Even down to earth."

"Down to earth? Where else would I be," he teased.

"Well, you're so confident when you are there. You're almost. . . cocky."

He just stared at her, a faint smile on his lips. She clasped her hands in her lap and looked down. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I had planned."

He laughed. "I like that you speak what is on your mind but yes, I am different. When I'm at my office I have to be different. I am in control. If people are not intimidated by me, then they will not respect me."

"So you live on the principal that in order to gain respect, you have to have to instill fear in them?"

"Not fear really. But if someone sees a person, such as myself, and they have confidence in their work then they will not be so quick to question or to even dismiss you."

"Guess that makes sense."

"But make no mistake about it. Just because I'm relaxed outside my office does not mean I'm not in control. I am, what I believe you people like to call, a control freak. I expect certain things done at certain times and with direct results."

"Sounds like a control freak to me," she laughed.

"But," he said placing his hand over hers and giving it a slight squeeze. "There are some amazing things about being a control freak."

"Such as?"

"Not yet missy," he chuckled, "You don't get to see that side of me, yet," and gave a sly wink. He slid out of the car and walked around to her side. He pulled open her door and helped her out.

His comment left a dozen more questions buzzing through her head. Together they walked through the entrance and immediately her senses were overwhelmed by the exotic smells and rhythmical music. The lighting in the room was dim, providing a beautiful ambiance. She smiled when she saw people spinning around on the dance floor, moving together as one.

Momo felt him lean down close to her ear. "Care for a drink?" he asked his breath warm against her neck.

"Sure," she said.

"Grab that table and I'll be right back."

She watched as he made his way through the small crowd and to the worn bar. As he ordered their drinks, she took the chance to further study her surroundings. Naturally she was fascinated by the structure. It had an open floor plan with tall tables and chairs scattered around the outside of a large dance floor. Support beams and columns were on the outside edge of the room. All together it gave a feeling of being outside in a courtyard or flower garden while being inside. All along the open beams and columns were vines of brightly lit flowers and vegetation. It was by far the most beautiful place she'd ever been in.

"I hope you like tequila," Toushirou said as he set the bottle on the table in front of them.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she laughed.

"No, I am going to loosen you up a bit and take you out on that dance floor," he said as he pulled the cork out of the very expensive looking bottle. There was a bowl of limes and lemons along with a small bowl of salt. She knew what they were all for but had never actually taken a tequila shot.

"Okay, so don't laugh, but I have no idea how to drink this," she said as she accepted the shot glass of clear liquid.

"You're kidding me right?"

"She shook her head.

"Do you not party while you're in college?"

"Most do, I did not. I had more important things to do than to spend the night with my head in the toilet."

"Makes sense then. Here let me show you how it's done."

"First the salt."

He picked up her hand and slowly drew the tip of his tongue along the side of her wrist. She shuttered at the contact. His thumb gently stroked the palm of her hand as he held it in his other.

"Then you sprinkle the salt."

He pinched salt between his fingers and dropped the crystals onto her damp skin.

"Then, you lick the salt."

He brought her wrist up to his mouth and flattened it against the salt. The whole time his eyes never left hers. Kendra felt a low, throbbing ache as his tongue lapped up the salt. She bit the bottom corner of her lip to keep a moan from escaping.

"Then the shot."

He threw back the shot.

"Then the lemon."

He plucked the yellow citrus from the bowl and bit into it. Juice escaped his mouth and ran down his chin.

Without thinking she reached up and brushed it away.

"Mmmm," he said licking his lips.

"Now, you try."

Her mouth felt like it was coated with sand, which made swallowing that much harder.

She licked her hand and sprinkled the salt, just like he had.

"Once you have the salt on your tongue, let it sit there until you take your shot. It's the mixing with the tequila that makes it good."

Nodding, she licked the salt from her wrist and let it set on her tongue before throwing back the shot. She wasn't sure what exactly she was expecting, but the burn was not one of them. She gasped and her eyes grew wide. Toushirou handed her a lemon and placed it between her lips. She sucked it into her mouth and found that the combination of the three was amazing.

"Wow," she said once she caught her breath."

"His eyes lit up. "Good, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering us some food."

"Fine by me. What did you get?"

"I ordered Paella."

"Oh, I've always heard about it but have never tried it."

"You're in for a real treat then. The chef here is amazing."

"You come here often?"

The waitress appeared with their order and placed two bottles of beer on the table. The aroma of the dish wafted around Kendra and her stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her that she'd eaten very little since lunch.

"A couple of times a week," he said as he handed her a fork.

She speared the food and took a bite. She wasn't one of these girls that was afraid to eat in front of a man. It didn't bother her. The flavors exploded on her tongue and she was certain she'd died and gone to heaven.

"This is amazing," she gushed.

He took a bite and nodded. "It is."

"So," she said as she took a sip of beer, "Is this where you bring all your interns?" She took a drink of her beer as she waited for his answer.

"Yes, I typically take the interns, male or female out, on their first night working for me. It is to help ease their nerves a bit."

She laughed.

He looked at her, somewhat puzzled. "You find that funny?"

"In a way, yes."

"How so?" He took a drink of his beer and watched with curious eyes.

Momo fidgeted, nervously pulling at the label of her beer bottle. "Well, I'm sure you know how your reputation proceeds you. You just come off as the type that is all business, not really caring if your interns are comfortable or not."

"You would be right, in some aspects. It isn't my job to placate the interns, however, it is my job to make sure they are doing their job to the fullest. This meeting allows me to tell them what is expected of them as well as go over their duties. The only differences tonight is, I "don't usually open the Patron," he said with a wink.

"I see," she said with a smile, feeling somewhat flattered. A long stretch of silence spread between them as they ate and watched the other customers dance. Finally, after finishing her food, she pushed her plate away and stared at Toushirou thoughtfully.

"Do you have something you wish to ask me, Ms. Hinamori?"

The way he said her name was like silk and for a moment she forgot what she wanted to say, but when his eyes never left her face, she looked away. Then she remembered.

"You come here a lot. I can easily see why. The building is beautiful. It's open but at the same time intimate."

"It is one of my favorite projects," he said.

Her eyes widened. "You designed this?"

He nodded and for a moment, she thought he looked a bit embarrassed. "Yes. It was my first ever design."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not. I actually designed this building when I was still in school. I kept it with me, always changing the structure, the plans and the schematics. It never felt good enough. I went into college and my professor took a look at it and helped me with what I was having problems with."

"You created this in high school? Without having classes?"

"Yes."

"Then your talent is natural and not man made."

"I like to think so. Anyhow, my friend's mother's cantina caught fire and burned to the ground. I'd left my book on her table one day as my friend and I went out to play soccer. When I came back in, she said this was what she wanted her new place to look like."

Momo was lost in his story as she listened to him retell it with a fondness and a softness she would have never guessed he had.

"So you know the owners."

"You can say that, I suppose. My friend's mother passed away and well, my friend didn't want the business. So, I bought it from him about ten years ago."

She swallowed. "This is your place?"

"He nodded. "It is."

Momo's head was reeling. Everything she'd read about Toushirou being a cold hearted business tycoon had been wrong. Sure, he was a force of nature, but there was something endearing about the peaceful look he had on his face while he talked.

"So, what do you say, we do a couple more shots and get out on that dance floor?"

"I don't know, do you dance with all your interns?" she giggled.

"Most assuredly not. This would actually be a first," he said as he slid from the chair and poured them another round.

"And what's so different?" she hesitated.

"You're quite inquisitive, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"We're celebrating the Kuchiki account," he said with a shrug and threw back the shot. He extended his hand.

"Can we go dance now?"

Following his actions, she threw back her own shot and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. There were already a couple of people dancing but not many.

"Do you dance often?" he asked as he pulled her into the circle of his arms. He groaned inwardly as she fit perfectly against him. Her soft curves pressing against him.

"No and I have a feeling that what little I do dance is going to be nothing like the dancing you guys do over here."

Toushirou leaned down, putting his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Yes."

Without warning he began to move, sweeping her across the dance floor. His arm was secured around her waist and she tried not to focus on it being there. She didn't want her insecurities to get the better of her. He held her left hand out and she'd placed her right hand on his shoulder.

As bizarre at it had felt at first and after a few times stepping on his toes, she began to get the hang of it.

"Let me have control and I will show you how it's done," he said, looking down at her. It was there again, in his eyes, the look that meant he was referring to something entirely different. She faltered and he caught her.

"Complete. Control," he whispered.

Holding his gaze she nodded and let go. She relaxed her muscles and allowed him to pull her tighter to his body. The sultry music grew faster but then he stopped. He lifted her arms high above her head and threaded his fingers through hers, but only for a second as his hands gently caressed down her wrists, skimming her forearms, and further down. Her arms remained lifted as his hands continued slowly and sensually down her. All the while he held her gaze, calculating, measuring the reaction he would gain from her.

When his hands moved from her arms to her sides, his thumbs briefly brushed over the tips of her breasts. They only lingered for a second before moving to her waist, but a second was all she needed. She gasped and bit down on her lip as the sudden contact through the thin material pulled her nipples taunt.

As his hands settled on her hips, she draped her arms around his neck. She wanted to kiss him, hell, she wanted to do far more than that, and judging from the bulge in the front of his jeans, pressing against her abdomen, he was thinking the same thing.

"You're an excellent dance partner, Ms. Hinamori," he growled.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said as she rotated her hips into him. She chalked the boldness up to the alcohol that she'd had. Her head felt light and her body felt strangely alive. He sucked in a sharp breath and brushed his lips against her ear once more. If he kept doing that, she was going to climb out of her skin.

"You've not seen anything yet," he said with an unspoken promise.

Suddenly he lifted her leg, right as the tempo of the music began to pick up. And with moves she'd only ever seen in the movies, they began a completely different dance. This one more intense and far more seductive.

As he held one of her legs around his hip he bent her back over his arm, from this angle, the apex of her thighs was positioned directly against his very obvious erection. He pressed his hips into hers suggestively. There was no guessing as to what he was wanting and everything, including everyone, in the room vanished. The only thing that existed was the two of them.

Finally, he brought her back to a standing position, slowly rotating her body before bringing her back into a standing position. The stormy look clouding his eyes confirmed her suspicions. There was far more to his intentions than a simple dinner and dancing. She knew she should be offended by his assumption, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less.

Taking her hand, he spun her out and away from him only to pull her back in against his chest. Her heart raced and kept tempo with the beat of the music. As the music picked up pace so did they. She couldn't explain how she knew what she was doing but it was like her body knew exactly how to move and accommodate him. As their dance progressed his hands roamed more freely over her, grasping her backside and squeezing, brushing her breasts with his thumb, or pressing his lips against the tender flesh just below her ear.

When the music stopped, the haze lifted and they had been surrounded. The dance floor had been cleared and on the outer edges, people stood watching them, awestruck. A loud chorus of cheers and applause exploded from the onlookers and in fun, Toushirou clasped her hand and bowed at the waist. Extending his arm out to the side, indicating to Momo, he dropped her hand and clapped for her. She laughed and flushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes and gave a quick little bow.

He lead her from the dance floor back to their table. They were both still slightly out of breath.

"Wow," she gasped.

He moved to pour another shot of tequila but she stopped him. "I don't think I should drink any more," she said. The affects were starting to take hold as she felt giddy. "Where in the hell did you learn to dance like that?"

He shrugged. "My mother was a famous dancer."

"You danced like that with your mother?" she joked.

"That one, I taught myself," he said with a wink.

"Impressive," she mused.

Reaching across the table, he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. She turned her face into his hand and her eyes drifted closed. His hand felt like pure heaven against her flushed skin. When she looked up at him she saw nothing but pure, raw, lust in his eyes. His thumb teased her lower lip and without thinking she bit down lightly on the pad of his thumb, holding his gaze. The alcohol was definitely amping up her braveness, because otherwise she would have never had the nerve to be so bold.

"You might want to be careful of the fires you build, Ms. Hinamori. They can quickly get out of control and I'm dangerously close to losing control with you as it is," he said gruffly.

She was dangerously close to melting into a wet puddle at his feet. Her heart was racing and her core throbbing. There really was only one thing she could think of and control was not one of them.

Stepping closer to him she stood on her tiptoes. It was her turn to whisper into his ear. "So, what's stopping you?"

She smiled when a low growl came from his throat and he grabbed her hand. He pulled a "phone out of his pocket as he drug her to the door. He spoke in rapidly as he pulled her into the warm evening air. The lot was dimly lit by single street light. He pulled her across the lot until the reached his car, just on the outside of the lights reach. They were encased in darkness.

Once they reached his car he spun her around and pushed her back roughly against the car. "Be careful who you challenge, Ms. Hinamori. You might get more than what you asked for," he said before his mouth came crashing down on hers. She didn't hesitate as she kissed him back with just as much vigor. When she reached up to wind her hands through his hair, he clasped her wrists and pinned them down to her sides. She tried to move them but his firm grip held them down.

"No," he said as he slid his lips along her neck, causing her to shudder with delight. His lips on her neck, combined with the demand in his voice made her arousal soar.

Her head tilted to the side, to further accommodate his kisses, however, a twin pair of lights came pulling into the parking lot, stopping beside them.

"Come, our ride is here," he said, as he locked his car and then opened the door of the limo.

She climbed into the sleek car and couldn't help but to be dumbfounded. The interior was made of black, sleek leather. There was one seat at the back and a long bench seat to her left. Toushirou climbed in behind her and pulled the door closed.

"Over there," he said pointing to the long seat.

She scrambled over to the seat and as she turned around he was upon her, pushing her down onto the seat. His thigh nudged hers apart and pressed against her. Gathering her hands in one of his, he pinned them roughly to the seat above her head. Momo gasped as he added pressure against her.

"Be very clear with me, Ms. Hinamori," he said, inches from her face. "My tastes are in love making are. . . different. Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

Momo's head was swimming, under the circumstances, she wasn't sure if she could have said no, even if she wanted too.

His face grew dark and he clasped her face in his hand. "Answer when spoken to."

"Y-yes sir," she breathed.

"Good girl," he said before claiming her mouth again. His tongue pushed between her lips as explored the sweetness of her mouth. He rubbed his thigh against her, pulling out a long and low moan. Pleasure surged through her as his free hand skimmed her waist and rested on the back of her thigh. He pulled her leg up and secured it around his hip. Mimicking the actual act, her pressed against her. The firmness of his erection pushing the thin fabric of her skirt into her throbbing core. She gasped and moaned as she arched her back. Her leg tightened around his hip, pulling him tighter against her.

He chuckled. "My aren't you the eager one?" he said as he leaned down and bit at her neck. The sharp pressure of his teeth added to her arousal. Then, just as quickly as he began he moved away. When the weight of his body was off hers she leaned up on her elbows, fully aware of just how high her skirt had ridden.

Frustrated, she looked at him as he sat back on the seat at the rear of the limo.

"There is one thing I am curious about," he said slowly as he watched her in the dimly lit interior. Reaching beside the seat to a small control panel he pushed a button. The interior grew brighter.

"What's that, sir?" she asked.

"I am dying to know what is beneath that pretty little skirt of yours. Show me."

Having lost all inhibitions, she sat up and moved to the edge of the seat.

"Slowly," he demanded.

She slowly dragged the hem of her skirt over her knees and up her thighs. The whole time she watched his face. His nostrils flared slightly and the muscles in his jaw ticked. Finally, the black lace of her panties was visible.

"Hmmm, never had you pegged for a black lace kind of girl. Spread your legs," he instructed.

She slowly began to hesitate. Leaning forward, he clasped her knees and gave them a nudge. "I said I wanted to see what you've got under there. Don't defy me."

"Yes, sir," she answered softly. Leaning back on her hands, she spread her legs, allowing him full access with her eyes. He muttered a string of curses that she would never repeat.

Scooting forward he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them aside. Then without hesitation he pushed two of them roughly into her depths.

"Nice and ready for me aren't you, sweet?" he grunted as he drew them in and out.

Momo gasped and bucked her hips at his sudden intrusion. The roughness at which he inserted himself hurt, but that pain elevate her pleasure. With his thumb he stroked her clit, taking her higher and higher.

"You're so tight," he growled as he slipped a third finger inside. As his fingers moved and stretched her out, his thumb continued to work over her. The pleasure his thumb produced counteracted with the three fingers he had plunged inside.

Faster and faster he worked, building her orgasm. Then, just as she reached the precipice and was ready to fall over, he stopped and withdrew. She let out a little strangled cry of frustration but didn't say anything.

"You don't come until I tell you too. Straighten yourself back up. We are at my home."

He didn't wait for her response as he climbed out of the car and left her sitting alone. Quickly she rightened her panties and skirt. She slid out of the car to find him waiting for her. His face was a mask as she tried to read him. He took her by the hand and lead her through the front doors of his apartment. They passed the bellman and he greeted them. She didn't have a chance to respond as he pulled her into the elevator.

The ride to the penthouse took what felt like eons. The doors slid open to his apartment and she didn't have a chance to take in the scenery before he spun on her and forced her against the wall. Hand at her throat he applied slight pressure.

"Tell me, sweet Ms. Hinamori? Do you like it rough?" he breathed near her ear.

"I-I don't really know," she gasped.

"Does this turn you on?" he squeezed and then cupped her through the front of her skirt. The pressure at her throat and the pressure against her mound took her to a place she'd never been before.

She swallowed hard beneath the grip on her throat and closed her eyes because she couldn't form the words beyond the pleasure and slight fear her body was radiating.

"Answer me," he growls.

"Yes, sir. I do," she breathed.

He released her and stepped away. "Remove your clothes."

She stared back at him, tipsy and high on endorphins. When she didn't move quick enough, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her into the living room. "Don't make me repeat myself," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her darkly. The Toushirou from earlier was gone. In his place stood a tall, dark and vitally sexy man. His turquoise eyes watched eagerly as she began to remove her clothing.

Reaching down, she started to unzip her boots.

"Not those."

Confused but not wanting to question him, she pulled both shirts over her head. Her large chest heaved beneath the black lace of her bra. She then pushed her skirt down over her hips until it pooled at her feet. She stepped out of the puddle of fabric and moved to the side. She stood in front of him clad only in black lace bra, a matching thong and tall black boots.

Feeling a little self conscious, she tried to cover herself.

"Move your hands," he ordered.

She didn't comply and cast her eyes to her feet.

Toushirou took a step forward and roughly pulled her hands away from her breast. "Do not defy me again or your punishment will be very unpleasant. I want to see all of you, so you will not cover yourself again, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," she mumbled.

"Speak clearly when you address me."

She lifted her gaze and met his. "Yes, sir," she amended in a clearer voice.

Stepping forward he clasped her waist. His thumbs brushed against the soft flesh there. "To cover your body is to question my intent. I can assure I do not fuck ugly women. You, Ms. Hinamori, have the body of a real woman. Do not be mistaken in thinking that I do not want you because you are not small like a child. If I did not want you, you would not be standing here in front of me, no matter how much I've had to drink." His eyes moved from her eyes to her breasts. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra and tugged it off. After throwing the offending garment to the side, he "lifted their weight into each palm. He drew the pads of his thumbs over each tip, pulling them into hard peaks before grasping them between his fingers and pinching.

"These are a work of beauty," he said as he roughly rolled them between his fingers.

"I don't ever want to see you ashamed of the way you look, or try to hide yourself from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she said firmly.

"Now, I do believe I said strip. Why are you still standing there with that scrap of lace on?" He stepped away and motioned for her to continue.

With a little more confidence she began to pull her panties off. The buzz she had going on did nothing for her grace as she wobbled slightly. Finally, she pulled of her rather soaked panties and threw them aside.

"Good girl. Now, kneel with your back to me and do not turn around."

Quickly doing as she was told she turned and then fell to her knees on the plush carpet. She heard the rustle of fabric behind her and as much as she wanted to turn around she didn't dare. The sound of a striking match made her wince. Surly he wouldn't burn her! When there was no pain, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

The entire room was silent except for his breathing. She shuddered when she felt her hair being lifted from her back. His fingers combed through it and soon she realized he was twisting her locks into a braid. Once the braid was finished he slung it over her right shoulder.

"Long hair gets in the way," he said. He then slid something over her face, casting everything into darkness. Her sense of hearing became sharper. Her breathing became louder as did her heart beat. Roughly he grasped her braid and wound it around his fist. "It also makes for a good handle," he said as he pulled her head sharply to the side, exposing her neck.

He knelt behind her and she could feel his bare skin pressing against hers, the heat from their bodies mingling. His lips moved over her neck. First, he bit down and then he gently drew circles with his tongue over the bite. Reaching around he grasped her nipple from behind and pulled on it. Momo's head rolled back in pleasure as it rested on his shoulder.

"I knew you liked it rough," he said biting her bare shoulder. He moved his hand from her breasts, leaving the tip tingling in its absence.

"Y-yes, sir." Her response came out in a slow hiss.

"Do you trust me?" he rasped close to her ear.

She had to think about it for a moment. What did she really know about the man? Could she trust him? For all she knew he was a psychopath hellbent on torturing her. To her surprise, there was no repercussions at her delay in response. Instead, he clasped her by the shoulders and gently kneaded the tense muscles. She groaned as his hands rolled and eased her muscles. Slowly the tension began to slip away.

She felt him lean forward and press his bare chest against her back. The skin on skin contact caused a warm flush to wash over her body. Tenderly he kissed her shoulder and then teased the flesh with the tip of his tongue. It was gentle and kind and she felt her fears ease. There was something about the way he was touching her, holding her, that made her feel more comfortable. He continued to massage her shoulders, working his way down her arms until he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I will not continue until I have your trust. Momo, it is important to me."

The sincerity in his voice was what finally pushed her over the edge. She knew without a doubt that she could trust him, and that was when she gave in.

"I trust you," she whispered, totally unable to see..

"And this is something you truly want? Because I cannot promise that once I get started I will be able to control myself," he said placing a biting kiss on her shoulder. "You are beautiful and I want to taste you."

"I trust you," she said with more confidence.

"Good girl." His hand cup the back of her neck and pushed her forward, until her palms were resting flat on the carpet. Her breath hitched in her throat as he grasped her braid and gave it a little tug.

"On your knees," he demanded in a husky voice.

Eager to please him, she lifted herself onto her knees, exposing her bare ass directly to him. She no longer cared about how she looked. There were only two things on her mind, pleasing Hitsugaya Toushirou and getting rid of the growing pain in her lady parts.

She felt him position himself between her legs, pushing her knees apart with his thighs. There were no more kind words or preparation, nor did he ask for permission. The gentle Toushirou was gone and in his place was his alter ego. This was the Toushirou she found her body was craving. Shock soared through her body as he pushed roughly into her depths. He didn't give her time to adjust to his size. He began pumping her hard and fast. He brought his hand down on her ass soundly.

Momo let loose a wild scream as she arched her back. Again he brought his hand down. Her ass began to sting and her inside began to throb, yet he showed no signs of stopping. She could feel his breath puffing out against her back as he reached forward and grabbed a hold of her braid.

With a savage yank, he pulled her head up right. Harder and harder he pulled as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. The pleasure he was pulling out of her body shocked her. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined rough sex being a pure turn on, and yet she found herself wanting more.

Right as she was creeping to the edge of her release he pulled out of her but didn't release his grip on her hair. Standing to his feet he pulled her hair. "On your feet," he demanded.

She scurried to her feet. The quick movement causing her to wobble. Leading her across the room he spun her around and pressed her against something cold. She was still blindfolded so it took her a bit longer to figure out what she was pressed against. The realization dawned on her, she was against glass.

Momo groaned as he placed his hands on both her hips and hoisted her with ease. While she was in mid-air he roughly impaled her. This new angle brought on and entirely new round of sensations.

Toushirou's hand was at her throat once more, squeezing slightly and holding her head back against the glass. With his free hand he pushed up and into her harder and harder. Faster he dove and higher and higher she flew.

The only sounds filling the room were her gasps of pleasure and his grunts of exertion.

"Are you wanting to come, Ms. Hinamori?"

"Yes, sir," she whimpered.

"Then beg me for it!"

"Can I come now, sir?" she panted.

"No, you may not."

With a grunt of satisfaction he thrust harder. He simply could not get enough of her tightness. Her muscles quivered around him and he about lost it. His release was close at hand and all he wanted to do was be rough with her. He typically was a rough Dom, but the way she was taking his abuse made him want to press the very limits of her stamina. So far he'd been impressed. She'd taken everything and all but begged for more.

Her body began to buck violently and he had to reposition his foot hold so he didn't topple backwards. Sweat broke out on his body as he watched the bliss on her face. Reaching up he tore the mask away and her brown eyes glazed with passion stared back at him, but slowly they began to roll and drift as pleasure enveloped her.

"Look. At. Me," he demanded.

Her eyes snapped open and met his. "Beg again. Beg me to come."

She gasped and clenched around him. "Please, sir, please let. . . me. . . fuck. . ." she gasped. Her body was being lifted higher and higher. She began to tingle. "I can't hold on any longer. Please . . . sir, let me come."

He continued to pump her hard and fast. "Go ahead, Ms. Hinamori, you may come." He released his hold on her throat.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did her release find her. She completely let go as an animalistic cry tore from her lips. She locked her ankles around his hips and tried to pull him deeper as she quaked and quivered. Her nails dug into his back and raked across his tender skin as wave upon wave crashed over her.

Normally he wouldn't have allowed her to find release before him, but something inside him wanted to see her find pleasure. He cared about how she was feeling. This realization startled him as his own release finally took hold.

Quickly, he withdrew just as his seed spewed against her bare stomach. She smiled as the warmth touched her skin. Once he was finished, he collapsed on top of her and the slightest smile could be made out. As they lay there for a while, Toushirou came to a realization. He had been treating her differently than any of his other interns. He wondered why. Now he knew.

He turned to face her. She was lying on her back, her eyes closed and her breasts and stomach covered in his semen.

"Momo?"

"Yes, sir?" He waited for awhile to compose his thoughts. Afraid he might say something absurd.

He was now looking at the ceiling. Fully decorated with a crystal chandelier. "Have you ever loved someone?"

Momo looked questionably at Toushirou. "No, sir. Why do you ask?"

This answer was not quite what he was looking for. He closed his eyes. "Well, I seemed to have met someone. A girl, of course. I felt something the moment I laid my eyes on her. I didn't know what it was. Now, I seemed to have figured it out."

Momo frowned. The gentle Toushirou was back. "And what would that be, sir?"

"It was love." He said, turning his head to look at her.

Toushirou was eagerly waiting for her answer. Little did he know Momo got the wrong idea. Momo thought that Toushirou just wanted a quick fuck. So, without sparing him a glance, she got up from the floor and scrapped all her clothing.

Toushirou was now confused. After his heartfelt confession, she had the audacity to leave without saying anything. This thought angered him.

He harshly grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him. Momo struggled. "Let go of me!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You bastard. You just wanted to fuck with me. You never had any feelings for me. And here I thought I loved you. And you had the gall to tell me about your stupid lady friend!"

He chuckled in amusement. Was she really that dense? "That confession was meant for you, Ms. Hinamori. I just poured my heart out to you."

Momo stopped struggling and looked straight into the emerald orbs. And without any warning, Toushirou put his lips on top of Momo's. This was not like the other times Toushirou kissed her. This was soft, unlike the roughness he used earlier. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

When she opened her eyes once more, she found herself being carried bridal style by Toushirou. He kicked open a door and lauded himself and Momo on his mattress. "Sleep." He ordered.

She smiled. The control freak was back. "Yes, sir."


End file.
